Resgate
Resgate A situação em Bellwood estava feia, mas no Brasil os Sotoragianos tinha destruído e escravizado tudo, apenas em um pequeno réfugio alguns encanadores estavam escondidos dos Sotoragianos e lá dentro uma pequena menininha chorava. Molly Gunther que tinha ido para o Brasil tentava consola-la. Menina: Minha mãe sumiu...Buáááá!!! Molly Gunther: Calma menininha, a gente vai encontrar ela tá! Menina: Buááááá!!! Buáááá!!! Enquanto isso Ben e Ken se reparavam para partir para o Brasil onde estava a maior sede dos Sotoragianos e Ken sentia que algo de ruim aconteceria nessa viagem, só não sabia o quê. Vô Max tinha chegado, ele parecia muito desperarado e estava muito estressado. Vô Max: Ben, estamos em situação de alerta, um prisioneiro fugiu! Ken: Por acaso ele seria muito perigoso? Vô Max: Ele é o rei sotoragiano e foi preso 70 anos atrás. Ben: Como ele se chama? Vô Max: Ele se chama Zero-Zero por ser o primeiro Sotoragiano que se tem notícia, ele tem entre 1 milhão a 2 milhões de anos e é o mais perigoso sotoragiano que se tem notícia. Algo explode na base e um alarme vermelho toca, rapidamente milhares de robôs sotoragianos começam a invadir a base, logo os encanadores começam a atirar o que torna a base um verdadeiro campo de guerra, Ben se transforma em Fantasmático e tenta pegar Bluckic e Driba. Ken se transforma em Shocksquatch e começa a jogar bolas de energia, enquanto seu pai recupera os dois assistentes. Fantasmático: Vamos Bluckic e Driba vamos partir agora! Bluckic e Driba: Certo! Ben pega os dois e abre uma pequena passagem secreta que leva a uma enorme nave, a qual Gwen e Kevin já estavam junto com Vô Max Ben: Cadê o Ken? Gwen: Ele não estava contigo? Ben: não! Ben começa a correr de volta a passagem e retorna ao campo de batalha onde encontra Ken caído no chão com uma mão na barriga. Ben: O que foi isso? Ken: Um tiro passou de raspão na minha barriga e está doendo muito! Ben: Vamos, na nave Vô Max cuida de você! Ben se transforma em Quatro Braços e começa a destruir as paredes e com Ken na mão, de repente um tiro é ouvido e na verdade era um dos prisioneiros que fugiram, era Fistrick e com uma arma na mão. Fistrick: parece que o filhinho de papai, não vive sem ele, né? Quatro-Braços: Cale-se! Fistrick: Então vamos lutar! Ben solta Ken no chão e e parte pra cima de Fistrick, mas no meio do caminho se transforma em Snare-Ho e segura as duas pernas dele e o joga contra uma parede, ele cai desmaiado. Vô Max aparece e socorre Ken o enfaixando com um lenço, ele coloca em uma das camas de um quarto na nave. Vô Max: pronto agora você vai ficar bem. Mas agora va dormir um pouco, chegaremos no Brasil em breve e precisamos de sua ajuda. Ken: Sim, Bisavô Max. Kevin entra na quarto depois de Ben assumir a nave. Kevin: Cadê o garotão? Ken: Oi tio Kevin! Kevin: fique sabendo que foi muita coragem sua defender seu pai, enquanto ele salvava o Bluckic e Driba. De repente a nave começa a balançar, Kevin sai correnndo e descobre que a nave está sendo atacada por algumas naves Sotoragianos. Ben: Estamos em Alerta!!! Gwen: Eu assumo o comando da nave! Gwen abre a porta da nave e Ben pula, ele se transforma em Starlight e começa a voar e absorver a energia dos raios das naves, de repente ele joga um raio na nave central e ela explode, o resto começa a recuar e Ben volta até a nave. Ben (Volta ao normal): Descobriu o esconderijo? Gwen: Sinto a aura de pessoas no subsolo, eu posso teletransportar a nave para lá. Vô Max: Faça isso! Gwen: Hic motus quippe soliditas in impetu et!! A Nave some sem ser vista e reaparece em uma base no subsolo, onde Molly Gunther e Ra'ad estava esperando a equipe. Ben: Ra'ad, a quanto tempo! Ra'ad: Sim, depois dos problemas com Agreggor eu nunca mais te vi na Galáxia de Andromêda. Ben: É mesmo, mas vamos logo antes que aqueles sotoragianos nos achem! Enquanto isso milhares de pessoas começavam a entra na mave gigante a qual Gwen havia teletransportado e em outras pequenas naves que ainda restavam na base. Molly Gunther: Não saímos daqui, porque estavamos esperando vocês, mas podemos partir! Ra'ad: Sim, todos os brasileiros já entraram nas naves. Ben: Abra as escotilhas! Molly Gunther abre a escotilha e de repente todas as naves começa a partir, menos a nave gigante. Eles tinham que esperar as outras chegarem ao ponto de chegada, Galvan Mark II. Ben: Vamos, já vamos partir! Molly e Ra'ad entram na nave e Ben fecha a porta, ela começa a levantar voo, quando uma mega nave sotoragiana aparece com um telão e um Sotoragiano diferente aparece. Vô Max: é ele, é Zero-Zero! Ben: Vamos ouvi-lo! Zero-Zero (Pelo Telão): Você Ben Tennyson se apresente para nós lutarmos ou eu atingirei a sua nave com uma bomba, responda imediatamente! Ben: Eu tenho que ir vô, é meu trabalho! Ken estava ouvindo tudo pelo seu Nano-Robô que ganhou de anivesário. Ken: se meu pai vai, eu vou também! Ken silenciosamente se transforma em Friagem e passa pela nave até pousar no chão onde sue pai estava esperando Zero-Zero. Um feixe de luz sai da nave dos sotoragianos e Zero-Zero aparece, ele era pior do que Oito-Oito e Seis-Seis juntos e agora Ben tinha obrigação de lutar com ele. Zero-Zero: Esse é o seu fim! Ben: Eu quero ver! Zero-Zero parte pra cima e Ben que se transforma em Crashhopper e pula desviando-se do ataque, Zero-Zero então lança uma rede que acerta Crashhopper e a rede começa a dar choques em Crashhopper, Ken aparece como Gigante e pisa nele. De repente Ken sente uma pontada e sai de cima de Zero-Zero que continua Intacto, sem nenhum ferimento ou sentimento de dor. Zero-Zero: vocês não vão me derrotar tão cedo! De repente uma bomba atinge Zero-Zero, ele sai cambaleando e por último desmaia, um outro feixe de luz sai da nave e o pega, Ken percebe Oito-Oito com uma arma escondinda em uma das ruínas das antigas casas que foram destrúidas. Ben corre até Ken que tinha voltaddo ao normal, mas tinha caído de cansaço. Ben: O que seria de mim sem você? Ken: Nada. Ben: Também não abusa. A Nave gigante pousa e os dois entram na nave, Ken é claro sendo levando nos braços por Ben. Mas enquanto isso na nave de Zero-Zero... Zero-Zero: Mande o nosso espião até Galvan Mark II, vamos iniciar o vírus! Oito-Oito: Sim papai.